The gaming industry is always looking for new ways to entice users to play its games. Slot machines are a very popular form of gaming. Current slot machines typically only include one game and except only a single monetary unit, such as nickels or quarters. Because many slot machines only include one game, the machines and chairs take up floor space on a game by game basis and are costly for casinos as multiple machines must be purchased for multiple games. Also, current slot machines are uncomfortable to sit at for extended periods of time due to the use of stools that often do not have backs.
When gaming, a patron often desires food or drinks. Currently, the patron must get the attention of a cocktail waitress to order food or drinks. This can be bothersome to the patron and it can often take a long period of time to find the waitress. One prior art attempt to solve this need involves a switch with a light on top of the machine to attract the waitress. However, this still takes time for the waitress to spot the light.
Also, people like to talk and socialize while gaming, but current arrays of slots do not readily allow for this.
Accordingly, a long felt need exists for a gaming machine that overcomes the disadvantages described above.